Bai Yongxi
Bai Yongxi is the mentor to the Cloud Empress and an influential member in the Bai Family, one of the Great Four Families Of Cloud. Bio Appearance Bai Yongxi has a serious demeanor, with long, straight silver hair and formal dark turquoise clothing. The Empress of Cloud described him as having a "poker face"Art of War#Compact Forest. Personality Bai Yongxi is not playful or lighthearted like his cousin Bai Jinjin. He puts a lot of pressure on the Cloud Empress, encouraging her to study hard despite her being just a small child. History Year 680 Bai Yongxi attended the White Blossom Banquet in order to buy clothes for his cousin Bai Jinjin17-Side Story 4 Peak Ceremony. Though he was not invited, he took Jia Yuanbao's invitation after giving him Federal Police Badge17-Side Story 2 The Famous 4 Noblemen?!. During the auction, he paid 1 million for a cheongsam17-8 Situation at the Auction. He went to Lu Yinian's restaurant in Welton and provoked Nikki and her friends by questioning Zhong Lizi's ability as a general17-Side Story 3 Cloud City's Big Win. However, after finding out they were friends of Bai Jinjin, he warmed up to them and asked if they could have a drink together. He thanked them for helping Bai Jinjin and told them that she was kept at home now due to running away. After talking to them, he left to return to Cloud for the War of Cloud Summit. Art of War Bai Yongxi took the Cloud Empress in order to train her to lead a country when she was very young. He was very busy, with papers and documents everywhere. Bai Yongxi played a lot of chess, trying to simulate how his opponents in the war may actInk-Core Chess. During the war, before the Cloud Empress has begun the ceremony, Bai Yongxi and Zhu Yuxian meet in Wenying Hall. Zhu Yuxian, the head of the Phoenix family, is sitting on the Dragon (Bai) throne. Bai Yongxi expresses surprise that he came, and he says he is just there to look for somethingArt of War Event/Story#4 - Night Talks. Zhu Yuxian asks where the blood of the empress was, and Bai Yongxi tells him that the Empress is preparing for the ceremony. Zhu Yuxian responds saying that they both know the true identity of the empress, suggesting that she is not the actual empress of Cloud. Bai Yongxi accuses him of resorting to violence. In order to bargain with him, Bai Yongxi offers the "blood of the empress, which should have been severed". Zhu Yuxian agrees to withdraw. Bai Yongxi tells him to take his men with him, which Zhu Yuxian says he was already going to do, but Bai Yongxi doesn't believe him without proof. Relationships Bai Jinjin Though he believes she is naive, Bai Yongxi cares a great deal for Bai Jinjin, going to Welton to bid on Apple-style clothes while she is kept at home by her father. He thanks Nikki and her friends for taking care of Bai Jinjin while she ran away from home. Empress of Cloud Bai Yongxi was the Empress's older brother figure and teacher. He instructed her on how to run the country from a young age, and gave her words to reciteArt of War Event/Story#2 - Jinlin's Change. He never spoke to her about the war occurring in Cloud. He taught the Empress to play chess, leading her to become an excellent chess player, but never played against her directly. One day the Empress had difficulty with a chess game, leading her search all of the books on chess for the answer, but she couldn't find the answer. Only after watching Bai Yongxi play a game of chess against himself did she understandInk-Core Chess. Zhu Yuxian Zhu Yixian is Bai Yongxi's political opponent, whom he negotiates with during the war. Quotes Postcards= *"The ancient Cloud needs some young stylist like you." — Bai Yongxi's Diamond Postcard during Art of War and Time Palace, posted from Cloud Capital, Dragon House Wooden Hall. Gallery Bai Yongxi_4 Gods.jpg References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cloud Empire